Impossible Dreams!
by Shyloe
Summary: She spent almost two years in love with Edward Cullen, They loved each other more than anything, what happens when Bella wakes up in a hospital room, from a coma, In Phoenix, She had never moved to Forks, and she had never met Edward.
1. Ch1 Waking up!

**Hey Guys I'm on tweet if you want to add me Shyloe83**

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 1: Waking Up!

Bella's POV

"I love you so much Edward." I said nuzzling into his cold neck. We had just had my 18th birthday party, and Alice gave me too many presents for my liking. Jasper had to go for a hunt, because Alice had a vision of him trying to attack me, and Edward unwrapped all my presents for me, because her vision was of me getting a paper cut. So I would pick them up, and Edward would unwrap. It was a little embarrassing, but I made the most of it, joking with Edward. "No.. unwrap slower.. Wait stop… wait for it." Edward started to get impatient, running his hands through his hair, pinching the bridge of his nose, about five presents in he finally looked at me, and realized I was kidding. Alice and I laughed so hard, even Edward cracked a smile, kissing me on the forehead.

Life with him was complicated, it wasn't normal by any means, he was a Vampire, I was human. We talked about changing me, but not until I graduate and 2 years of college, I thought that sounded fair.

We spent the next day in our meadow. Kissing and cuddling, I watched his skin sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. "So when would you like to go see your Mom?" Asked Edward as we lay there, the present from Esme and Carlisle was 2 tickets to Phoenix for Edward and Myself, so I could introduce her and Phil to Edward.

"Hmm well we have next week off, maybe we can go then?" I asked, it was Monday, so we had five days to prepare.

"That sounds perfect Bella, I am looking forward to meeting them." I smiled and leaned up, kissing him passionately. After several seconds, Edward pushes away. "Okay my Love, lets get you home." It was close to supper time, and I had to cook for Charlie before he got home.

"Okay fine, lets blow this popsicle stand." I said, while Edward helped me up. He chuckled and threw me gently on his back. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his neck, breathing his scent in deeply. Halfway there my whole body started to shake. Edward stopped abruptly. "Love are you okay?" He asked. Just then a sharp pain ran through my head and I screamed loudly. My whole body went limp and I fell of Edwards back. He caught me quickly and held me to his chest.

"Oh god Edward, my head IT HURST." I screamed out. My body had felt like it hadn't been used in years. "OH no what's wrong with me?" I asked. "I love you Edward, please if I am going to die, change me. Don't hesitate." I said closing my eyes, from the sheer pain.

"You wont die Love." Said Edward, though his voice sounded scared and panicked.

"I love you so, so much Edward, always remember that." I told him, feeling like my head may burst. "OH GOD IT HURTS." I screamed out. Clutching my head. The bit from James was nothing compared to this hell, I felt like I was literally being split in two. "Oh god make it stop." I said weakly, my hands fell to my sides.

The last thing I saw was Edward looking down at me, he opened his mouth and leaned in. Then everything went black.

"Bella… Bella are you awake… OH MY GOD,SHES AWAKE." A woman was yelling. I blinked a couple times, before my eyes could focus, there was my Mom standing in front of me. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." My brows furrowed, and I wondered how long I had been out. I looked around and realized I was in Phoenix.

"Edward." I said, I meant to said it louder, hoping he would hear me, but it came out hoarse and distorted. One of the nurses that was running wildly around me, gave me a drink of water, holding it to my mouth for me. I tried to lift my arms, but could barely move them, and the pain that came with it, made me stop. After taking a drink, I spoke again. "Where is Edward, and how long have I been out… and why am I in Phoenix." Mom looked at me oddly.

"Who is Edward first off… You are in Phoenix cause we have lived here since you were a little girl, and Bella baby, you have been in a coma for almost two years. My eyes grew wide.

"What about Edward, where is Edward?" I asked feeling panicky and sweaty. He was my life, I needed him.

"Baby, I don't know any Edward, and I don't think you do either." My eyesight started to blur and my breathing was becoming heavy. I could hear my Mom faintly yelling for someone to help, and then everything went dark.


	2. Ch2 Reality Bites!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Reality Bites!

Bella's POV

I woke up and the room was dark. I felt alone. "Edward, Edward where are you I need you." I said, my voice cracking.

"Bella baby, are you okay." My Mom's groggy voice, came from somewhere beside my bed. I shook my head back and forth, wishing that this was the dream, and Edward was real.

"No I'm not okay, I had a life, I had a love. He was my everything and I want him back." I sobbed loudly. Mom jumped up and hugged me lightly. "What happened to me Mom, why was I in a coma?" I asked, needing to know what happened.

"Your school bus, got in an accident. It went over a cliff." Mom sobbed. Wiping her tears away. "Almost everyone on that bus died, only three survivors. They wanted to take you off of life support next week, Oh god Bella, I'm so glad your awake." She cried louder. I cried with her, my arms and legs feeling utterly useless. I could only imagine how much physical therapy I am going to need to walk and move properly again.

We sat and cried all night, I cried for my lost love, my imaginary love. I choked on that thought, the thought of Edward, my love, my life. Not being real. It didn't seem right. Oh god and the rest of the family. My best friend Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet my bear of a brother…even Rosalie. What about forks high school, and all the kids… especially Angela. It all felt so real.

Every kiss, every touch, the way he held me when I slept. The coldness of his skin. Did that mean there were no Vampires. I lived with the thought of Vampires existing for so long, that the thought of them not existing sounded absurd.

The next few months were painful, and horrible. I cried a lot, some because of the pain, but mostly because I missed Edward so much.

"Mom, I want to see Dad, I miss him so much." I told her, sitting at the kitchen table. It felt weird living in Phoenix. It didn't feel like my home. Forks felt like my home, although I guess I wasn't really living there. "I was thinking maybe I can go to Forks to do my last year." I had worked my ass off, when I wasn't doing physical therapy, I was doing classes online. I had easily passed my courses, but I wanted to finish my senior year in a school. I knew that going to Forks might hurt me more… but maybe seeing that it was not real, seeing that the students in my dreams were not real, might help me feel better… at least a little bit.

"Oh well…. I didn't know you wanted to do something like that." Mom looked sad, I knew she had just gotten me back, but I needed this for me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"I think I need this Mom, I need to be there. I feel like my life is there. All these false feelings, everything. I need to see, I need to see that its not real Mom." I started to cry, my tears rolling down my face. "Maybe the hurt and pain I feel of the loss of someone who isn't real, maybe the pain will go away, if I see that it isn't real."

Mom nodded and looked down, both of us sobbing. "Okay, if you need this, than I wont stop you." She told me, reaching her hand across the table to me. I grabbed it and held it as tightly as I could, which was still weak. "I will call your father right now, so he can make plans. You know you will have to leave next week don't you?" I nodded to her, I had already thought it all out. She sighed and looked down. "Okay then, lets do this."

I stood up, and walked over to the phone. I was like a dog always fetching everything, but I did it to myself, knowing I had to push myself. I grabbed the cordless and walked back over to the table, handing it to her. She took a couple deep trembling breaths before dialing.

"Hey Charlie, its Renee, yes Bella is fine… Actually… she wants to move in with you, do her last year of school in forks……. mhmm yes… it would be in the next week. Okay, would you like to talk to her. Okay here she is." He really wasn't much of a talker, straight to the point and that was it. Mom smiled and nodded, handing the phone to me.

My heart stuttered, what if Charlie was different, what if he sounded different. "Hey Dad." I said in a shaky breath.

"Hey Bells, I hear your comin to live with me, I have to say I am a little excited." He chuckled. He sounded like Charlie, I sighed in relief.

"Yeah me too Dad, it's been too long." We talked for a bit, and the way he talked, was exactly the same as in my coma, so it was like I had just seen him a couple months ago.

After I got off the phone with him, I walked into my room, Mom was already in there, going through my stuff. "I'm gonna miss you Baby." Said my Mom, kneeling on the floor. I smiled and nodded, sitting down beside her. I would miss her too, but more than anything, I wanted my Dad. I missed him more than I ever thought possible.

I spent the next several days packing and working out a schedule with the hospital, so they could help me with physical therapy.. They said they would have someone there for me, and it took every ounce of my power not to ask if there was a Carlisle Cullen working there.

Mom came home from shopping the day before I was set to leave with several very large expensive looking bags. "Oh Mom what did you do." I asked feeling exasperated.

She just shrugged and smiled. "I bought you some things you will need. And stop worrying, Phil has been making a lot more money, so spending some on my Daughter is not a big deal." She looked at me pointedly, I rolled my eyes and nodded, sitting down beside her on the couch. She pulled out some nice outfits for me, Jeans, shirts, shoes. A new backpack. Hair stuff. I loved it all but the last bag I was excited when she pulled out a small laptop and a cell phone. I wanted to give her crap, but I was so happy. I had wanted them so bad.

"Oh Mom… Thank you so so so so much." I said. Throwing my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me tighter. After repacking my bags, and hooking up my cell phone. Mom and I watched a movie on television which just so happened to be Romeo and Juliet. I shook my head at the tears that sprung to my eyes.

"Bella Baby, What's wrong?" Mom asked while muting the TV.

I shrugged and took a deep breath. "Just another false memory with Edward." I swallowed heavily.

"Tell me about it." She said firmly. I looked up, and seen the wonder in her eyes. So I told her about laying on the couch with him, before Charlie got home from work, just before we went to my Birthday party. I left out all the vampirish details. Mom shook her head in amazement. "It all sounds so clear Bella, like it was real. No wonder you are having such a hard time." She shook her head and pulled me into a hug. "I wish, more than anything that it was real." I nodded and said a small 'me too' crying into her chest.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Ch3 Welcome Home!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Welcome Home!

Bella's POV

When I got to the Port Angeles airport, It felt like Déjà vu. On the drive home, Charlie even mentioned my hair. I snickered a little. He had mentioned my hair when I moved here in my coma. It was so frustrating. It all felt so real.

Once we got home, Dad brought me up to my room. I had more bags this time mind you, I came prepared for the weather. I walked in and there was a purple blanket on my bed. I felt a shiver go through me. Everything was so similar.

"Thank you Dad, I love the blanket." I said running my hand over it. Memories of laying underneath it with Edward came to mind.

"Well I'm glad you like it kid, welcome home." I smiled and leaned into his half hug. Finally feeling like I was home. "Well I bought a little car for you Bells, but I don't know how great it runs, Jake said he would come by today and check it out… do you remember him?" I nodded fiercely. I had seen him a few times in my coma, and Edward had mentioned him being a werewolf when I commented on his size. I wonder if he was that big in reality.

"Wow Dad, thank you, you didn't have to do that, yeah I remember him, I am actually kind of excited to see him." I said honestly. As if on cue I heard my old truck pulling up. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled under my breath, sure enough I look out and there is big red. Both the truck and Jake looked exactly the same.

"There he is now, lets go say hi." I nodded and walked down the stairs. Stairs were still uncomfortable for me, so there was no way I could run them, even if I wanted to. Dad opened the door for him and he walked in. He was huge, and looked unhappy, a lot different than he was in my coma. "Jake, you remember Bella, don't ya?" Asked Charlie. He nodded and said a gruff hello, before asking Charlie where the car was.

Well that sure was different. It didn't hurt much, that his enthusiasm wasn't the same as the younger coma Jacob. Him and I were never close. I walked outside and looked over to the side of the house, and there was the car. It was a small blue Honda, looked to be at least 10 years old, it was a 2 door. "What year is this." I asked while checking it out. The shape of the car wasn't bad at all, there was no rust, and only one noticeable dent.

"It's a 98." Said Dad. "What you think Jake, is it good." Jacob nodded and closed the hood. He walked over and started the car revving it up.

"Yeah Charlie, its in real good shape." He said turning it off and handing the keys back to my Dad. "But I gotta get goin. Good seeing ya Bella." He said while walking away.

"You too Jacob." I said half heartedly. I ran over to Charlie and hugged him. "Thank you so much Dad, I love this car." He hugged me back and then cleared his throat. I smiled and let him go, chuckling at how similar he was to the Dad in my coma.

"Well I'm glad you like it Bells, I want you to be able to get around, and not have to depend on anyone." I smiled and nodded, so thankful of that.

The next day Dad handed me money for grocery shopping. Food was needed in the house, there was no way I wanted to eat take out or at the diner every single night. I walked into the small grocery store and grabbed a cart, grabbing things and checking them off on my list. I had my mp3 player on, my headphones blaring in my ears. I hummed along quietly. Once everything was checked off I walked to the till, taking everything out and putting it on the belt. I took my headphones out and looked up, freezing in my spot. My breath caught in my throat. There in front of me, ringing my items through was non other than Jessica Stanley. I looked down at her name tag to see if that was her name, and sure enough it was.

She didn't say much, and looked like a bitch, so I just nodded and paid for my items, walking out quietly. I called Mom as soon as I was outside. "Baby are you okay."

"I think I am having a fucking stroke." I said into the phone, while putting the food in the trunk of my car. Mom chided my language and I snorted. "I just seen Jessica Stanley in the grocery store, now she shouldn't be real Mom." Mom gasped, finally understanding what I was saying.

"Oh my god Bella, what does that mean." I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

"Listen I have to go Mom, I really just needed to tell someone that." We said a quick goodbye and hung up.

My drive back home was quick, I was so glad to be back to this small town. After putting the groceries away, I decided to make a big meal, try to take my mind off of Jessica. It was so strange. What if Edward was real? If Jessica was why couldn't he? I questioned myself, then I really thought about it. An unnaturally gorgeous Vampire, definitely a little different.

I spent the rest of the next couple days, cleaning the house. It all needed a good cleaning. Charlie kept telling me that I didn't need to do it, but I didn't mind.

I woke up Monday morning to my alarm going off. The loud annoying beeping sound. I growled and slammed the snooze button down, laying there for several minutes. My stomach in knots, not knowing how this day would go. "You up Bells?" Yelled Charlie through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up Dad." I said back, my voice rough with sleep.

"Okay, I'm headed to work, make sure you lock up… have a great first day."

"Thanks Dad, I will." I said getting up. I grabbed some jeans and a black shirt that dipped a little in the front. I had a quick shower and threw my hair in a messy bun and grabbed a pop tart.

The ride to school was quick, too quick for my liking. I was scared. What if they were real, what if they were different. Or would Alice have seen me coming. I parked in an empty space and looked across the parking lot, taking in the vehicles. Tyler's van was there, without the big dent. There was no fancy car there and I felt disappointed. I walked to the office.

"Hello Dear how can I help you?" Asked the lady behind the counter, I didn't recognize her.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I was just coming to get my schedule." I said while placing my hands on the counter.

"Oh yes of course, here it is right here." She passed me my schedule and I thanked her and left. My first class was history, it was the first class so there wasn't much to do. That's how my English class went too. After that there was Lunch. I walked to the lunchroom and looked around. It was exactly the same. I looked around, and spotted the table that the Cullen's sat at, it was empty. I felt my heart deflate. My sadness filling me up. I grabbed some lunch and headed to the table, just wanting to feel there presence. It felt oddly comforting sitting there. People stayed away like they normally would in my coma. I looked down at my food, and noticed the sun shining in. My breath caught and I looked outside. It was a cloudless sky, maybe they just weren't here. I thought stupidly, shaking my head.

"Hi I'm Angela." I looked over from the table, and sure enough there was Angela, she looked exactly the same as she did in my coma.

I smiled brightly at her, missing her presence more than I knew. "I'm Bella." I said pointing at the seat beside me. "Wanna sit down?" I asked. She looked around and then at the seat. She finally nodded and sat down. "Well you don't have to." I said feeling bad.

"Oh no its not that at all, it's just that the people who usually sit here are kind of intimidating." My eyebrows raised high up. "You will meet them eventually. I know it's the beginning of the year, but its always there spot." I just nodded, feeling kind of giddy. Maybe it was them.

"What are there names?" I asked curiously.

"Edward, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale…. Emmet and Rosalie Graduated last year." She said matter of factly. My heart started to beat wildly out of my chest. It was real, he was real.

"Oh yeah." I said, trying to sound like it was no big deal. I could feel my whole body quiver with anticipation. The rest of the day dragged on, probably because I wanted to get away, I needed to think.

After getting home I marinated some steaks and walked to my room. I went on my laptop and looked up the local hospital, checking out the staff. It was no use, it hadn't been updated in over five years.

After supper was ready, Charlie walked in the door. "Hey Bells, it smells good in here. What you makin."

"I made, steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob…. Its all ready Dad, come dig in." We sat around and ate in a comfortable silence.

I went to bed and tossed and turned all night. The next day it was raining and gloomy, and I couldn't have been happier. I got ready quickly. Skipping a shower altogether. As soon as I got to the school parking lot I noticed a shiny new vehicle. It was black and sleek, and definitely not a Volvo. I walked inside the school, everyone was buzzing around me. People laughing and giggling. I dropped my bag off in my locker, and walked to my first class. Once I got to the door my steps faltered. There sitting in the seat next to mine was Alice.

"Alice." I whispered out. Her head whipped around to me and she waved me over. I sat down beside her, my heart beating wildly, tears forming in my eyes. "Alice, oh my god I didn't even know if you were real." I squeaked out, trying to keep the tears at bay. Alice looked nervous and looked around the room.

"Well I am real, but how do you know me, I mean I had a vision that we would meet, but nothing else, how do you know me?" I took a deep breath trying to clear my head.

"Well I was in a coma for almost two years, and when I was in a coma I dreamed of you, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle." Alice looked at me wide eyes. "I know what you are Alice, and Edward and I were in love." Alice covered her mouth and looked around.

"What do you mean you know what we are Bella?… no no wait, lets not talk about this here, but I can tell you one thing, in the real world Edward doesn't love you, he loves me… so make sure you remember that."

**Dun dun dun!! Uh oh!**

**Please Review!!! Let me know what you think!!**


	4. Ch4 Stunned!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Stunned!

Bella's POV

My eyes widened impossibly larger, and my mouth opened and closed like a fish. My heart started to speed up and I could feel my stomach roll. "Fuck, sorry Bella, that sounded kinda bitchy of me, I didn't mean to sound like a hag, but my husband is my life, so I get a little territorial." My eyebrows shot up and I mouthed 'husband' "Yes Edward is my husband, has been for a long time, we fell in love the minute we met."

"What about Jasper, I thought you loved him… or…in my coma you did, you two were inseparable." I whispered out. Closing my eyes. Alice started to laugh, a tinkering sound. It usually made me happy to hear that laugh, but now… I wanted to reach out and smack her.

"Oh Bella, Jasper and I.. that is funny. No we are not, nor have we ever been a couple. I knew where to find him, to help him with this lifestyle, but he is my brother… or the closest thing to it." I nodded, not knowing what else to say. My heart was shattering into a thousand pieces. Edward was Alice's. Edward and Alice were in love. I wrapped my arms around my mid section, holding myself together. Taking deep breaths. "Are you okay?" She questioned. I shook my head no, and stood up. I ran from the classroom as fast as I could and down the hallway. The minute I ran through the front doors to go outside, a strangled cry ripped out of my body.

"No, no, no, no, this cant be happening." I quietly cried out. How could this happen, what was the point of loving him, and him loving me in my coma, only to shove in my face that he loved someone else.

"Are you alright." Said a smooth, velvety voice in front of me, I was in a crouched position on the front steps of the school.

"No Edward I'm not alright." All I could think about over and over was Edward and I in the meadow, his skin glittering in the sunlight, him leaning in and kissing me and telling me he loves me. Edward gasped.

"How do you know me?" He questioned, sounding angry. I finally looked up at him, and everything was exactly the same, his hair, his face, his eyes. I looked away quickly. The pain becoming unbearable. I could feel my body trying to shut down. "Who are you?" He asked I could hear him growl slightly.

"I'm Bella, and we were in love, and I loved you so much, you were going to change me, and we were going to be together for eternity." I sobbed out. I could feel my tears flowing quickly down my face. "But it was all a fucking dream, a made up hallucination." I was feeling hysterical, and I didn't need to look up to know Edward thought I was a nut. I shook my head at my mild breakdown and used my jacket sleeves to clean my face off, thankful I didn't wear makeup. "I need to see Carlisle." I muttered, while standing up. "Is he at home, or at the hospital?" I questioned while looking back at Edward. His eyes were huge, looking incredulous.

"He's at home, but you need directions." He said while pulling out a pen.

"I already know where it is, I have been there a hundred times, up here." I said pointing to my left temple. I rambled the address and appearance of it, and Edward nodded dumbly. I ran to my car and jumped in. I knew Carlisle and Esme didn't know me, but maybe he could help me make sense of this mess.

I drove quickly to the Cullen's when I got there Carlisle was outside standing at the steps. I had the biggest urge to wrap my arms around him, but I didn't I walked up till I was a couple feet away. "I need to talk to you Carlisle. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I knew that if anyone could help make sense of this, you can." He nodded.

"Okay, why don't you come inside, we can talk. I'm sorry we don't have any food here, we need to go grocery shopping." He said tripping over his words. I snickered at that.

"It's okay Carlisle, I know what you and your family are. I know a lot about you. That's why I need to talk to you." I said while walking myself to the living room. "Everything is exactly the same, but so different at the same time." I mumbled while sitting on my favorite couch, it was a love seat and Edward and I sat here the most, close and cuddling. "Why would this happen, why would I dream of being with Edward, why would I dream of having a life with all of you, to wake up from my coma and be told its all a lie?"

Carlisle looked at me stone still. "Okay you are going to have to back up a bit, and tell me more slowly… starting with your name." He said while sitting down across from me. "Esme, I have a feeling you should be in here too." He called out. Seconds later Esme was in the room sitting down beside Carlisle.

"My name is Bella, and I was in a coma for almost two years. In those two years I had a life, I lived here, I met Edward he was my singer, but he refrained from killing me, he got to know me, he found me intriguing because I was the only person he couldn't hear… I mean my thoughts were silent to him." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and Esme was staring at me unblinkingly. "I found out he was a vampire, and that the rest of you were too, Edward and I fell in love… he was going to change me… we were so happy, and you both were like parents to me, Esme you were more of a mother to me than my Mom. Alice was my best friend… and her and Jasper were together. It doesn't make any sense… why would I dream about all of this, how did I dream of all of you?" I was sobbing by the end, my whole body shaking Esme was at my side in a second, holding me to her tightly, shushing me. "Oh Esme I missed you so much." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Well, this is odd, I don't think there is anything in history like this… I will definitely have to research this. I am amazed at this." Carlisle was shaking his head. "Did you meet any other Vampires.. In your coma?" He questioned.

"Yes there were three others, they weren't vegetarians though. James, Laurent, and Victoria… James hunted me down and Edward killed him, James did bite me though, and Edward sucked the venom out. You were right there coaching him through it."

"Oh my, they came through here about a year back, they found us while we…" I cut Carlisle off.

"While you were playing baseball, I know I was there… well kind of." I chuckled humorously.

"Wow, it seems as though you were in a way. But we played a game, and talked about our lifestyle. James laughed at it and they left shortly after, promising to steer clear of this area." We were all sitting down once again. This time Esme was at my side, holding my hand.

"Yeah that's a lot different from what happened with me there. James caught scent of me and all hell broke loose. He was a tracker, and Edward protecting me made me his most exciting hunt ever. Alice Jasper and I went to Phoenix to hide me, but he found me… I was lucky to survive. I feel like I was in an alternate universe when I was in a coma… is - is that even possible?" I asked, needing to make sense of it.

"Well I have to say anything is possible and it sounds like the most plausible one." I nodded feeling relieved that the idea wasn't shut down.

"Hey whats goin on in here? The emotions are thick." Came a southern drawl which I immediately knew as Jasper.

"Jasper." I breathed, a big smile forming on my face.

"Well hello Darlin' and who might you be?" It took me a few seconds to realize hello he didn't know me. I felt my happiness fade.

"I'm Bella, and in another time, or place, or dimension, or universe, we knew each other." I got right to the point not wanting to tell my story again. Just then Alice and Edward walked in the door.

"Hi Bella." Came Alice's voice. Her hand was in Edwards and it seemed so wrong. I thought of Alice and Jasper, kissing. Holding each other in a tight embrace. Edward growled.

"Why the hell are you thinking of Jasper and Alice together." He spit out. I gasped and jumped back.

"You can read my thoughts?" I asked so confused. "You couldn't do that, before." I told him. Shaking my head, trying to think of anything but our time together. I started to feel Closter phobic. What was I doing here. I had no room here, I was an outsider, no longer part of this family, I spent two years with and loved each of them, and now I am a stranger to them all. "God can be so cruel." I whispered out. "I have to go, I don't belong here, I am so sorry for bothering you guys." I started to walk to the door. I took one look back, and found Edward's eyes. _I will always love you_ I thought in my head, knowing he would hear it. Even if he didn't understand it. Tears started to flow as I got to my car. My whole body felt like it was caving in on itself. My chest felt as though it was ripping open. I grabbed my midsection tighter and leaned my forehead against the car window. Taking deep breaths. I felt a cool hand on my arm and jumped. Turning around I realized it was Jasper.

"You cant drive like this, I will drive you." He opened my drivers side door. "Get in and slide across." He told me. I did as he asked. Jasper started my car with ease after adjusting the seat. "So Bella, Carlisle just gave me the quick version. Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked. Thanks to there super talking speed my half hour story took Carlisle a whole two damn minutes to tell.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. "I don't know if I can talk right now." I sobbed out. Jasper nodded, and told me to take my time. "You and Alice were so in love." I finally said. "You were happy and in love with each other. Edward and I were in love."

"Really, Alice and I… how did I handle that." He chuckled. "That pixie has so much energy with my being an empath and all it would be like I was on a jittery coffee high twenty-four seven." I laughed lightly at that, he was right, how did he handle it so well.

"Actually you were the same, except you had a hard time around me, your thirst was a big problem still, I don't think you ever breathed much when I was around." I told him honestly.

His eyes widened. "Wow, that must have been shitty, I can promise you Darlin', my thirst hasn't been a problem in a very long time." He smiled and looked over at me. He was so sincere, I was happy with that, I always felt bad for him.

"I keep feeling badly for you, seeing Edward and Alice together… but I guess it never happened so why would it hurt you." I said trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't.

"I have to say, I wish I was a mind reader for a day, because I'd like to see what happened, what you went through." Hew said as he pulled into my drive.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember, is being in Edward's arms, the pain in my head was horrible, and I screamed out. I told Edward not to let me die, that if this was it, he better change me. I remember him opening his mouth, getting ready to bite me… then everything went dark and I woke up from my coma." It felt good to talk about it to a vampire, knowing how much I had to leave out with my Renee and Charlie.

"I have to agree with you Bella, that was more than a dream, it sounds like you were in another place and dimension." I nodded agreeing whole heartedly.

"Well thank you for driving me home Jasper. Um did you want to come inside for a bit?"

"No that's alright Darlin' I need to get back." I nodded and said a goodbye. He walked to the forest across the street and disappeared.

**Hope You Enjoyed!!**

**Review Please!!!**


	5. Ch5 Saying Goodbye!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye!

Bella's POV

I walked inside and straight up to my room. My tears started to escape me once again, as I made it to the bed. I lay down and curled into a tight little ball. My sobs ripped through me. I cried hard, and for hours. I cried for my lost love, I cried for the family I missed dearly. I wondered if it really was an alternate universe how was Edward. Was my body still there. I got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing the Nyquil I took a couple big swigs, needing to pass out hard.

It didn't take long for the liquid drugs to take effect, and I passed out quick.

"Love, wake up, I don't know how long we have." Everything was dark, but I knew that voice from anywhere… it was _My Edward_.

"Edward, please don't let me go back." I sobbed trying to sit up.

"Shh, my precious Bella, I wish it were that simple… you need to know I will always love you, but things have to change, your not from here" His voice sounded pained. "I hate the thought of having to let you go Love, but there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"How do you know all this? Is this a dream…or something else?" I was feeling so silly. Next thing a lamp was being turned on, and I realized it was Edwards room.

"This is far more than a dream Love, we both live on earth, the same time, and place, but different dimension. I didn't realize it, until your body physically disappeared from my arms, just before I bit you." He pulled me up and into his arms tightly. "I was so scared, I didn't know what happened." He smelled my hair deeply, and I could feel his body shaking. "I love you so much Bella, I wish this could be different. Alice wants to say goodbye to you, before you disappear again." I nodded and all of the Cullen's came in, Alice ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me, no doubt she has seen me come back.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much, don't you ever forget about that okay!" I nodded.

"Its so fucked up guys." I cried into Esme's shoulder as she hugged me next. "Edward and Alice are together." I said as Carlisle hugged me. Even Rosalie hugged me tightly. "And Jasper is alone." I said while pulling the stiff Jasper into a hug. "I don't want to go back, I want to stay here." My head started to hurt and I knew it was happening again. "NO" I screamed out clutching my head. Edward was by my side in a second, holding me tightly. "God Edward, I love you so much." I told him breathing in his scent, then kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan, and don't you ever forget that." Edward spoke quietly, in my ear. "Its time to let us go, to move on, even thought it will hurt." His voice cracking.

Just then I felt a ripping feeling, and I woke up, Carlisle leaning over me. I could hear beeping, and realized it was the hospital heart monitor. "You gave us quite a scare Bella, mind telling me why you decided to swallow half a bottle of Nyquil?" I groaned, realizing what I had done.

"I didn't think it was that much." I croaked. "I just wanted to sleep." I said, it was the truth after all.

"Well you did sleep, you were in a coma for two days." I gasped, and covered my mouth.

"That's why I seen them again, I was in another coma." My eyes watered up. "At least I got to say goodbye." I said closing my eyes.

"You seen us- errr them again did you?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, and Carlisle.. I mean the other Carlisle figured it out, it is another dimension, a place I wasn't supposed to be in. When I woke up from my coma, my body actually disappeared from Edwards arms, just before he bit into my neck." My lip started to tremble. I covered my face with my hands, not wanting Carlisle to see me like this. "I got to say goodbye to them all, that was worth the two day coma." I stated.

"Well than I guess that is good that you got to say goodbye, I still don't understand how your body doesn't disappear from here, but it does there."

I shrugged. "Probably because this is where I am from, and I only traveled there… that's the only thing that makes any sense at all." Carlisle nodded at that. "So can I go home now, I don't like hospitals at all." I told him, I had spent enough time in a hospital after my 2 year coma.

"Sure, sure let me look over you and then I will discharge you."

An hour later I was discharged, I was about to call Charlie, but Jasper came up behind me and tapped my shoulder before I had a chance. "Taxi cab here at your service Sugar." My eyes widened at Jasper's fun and light attitude.

"Thank you Jasper, you just saved me from a fretful father… well at least prolonged it." I chuckled. Jasper snickered.

"Yeah I felt his emotions earlier, he is definitely overprotective of you." I nodded at that, that did not change at all.

"No matter what dimension I'm in, he's really protective of me." I mumbled. Jasper put his hand on my lower back to steer me to his car. I was surprised, and it brought a grin to my face.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Your control is so much better than other Jasper, its nice to see that your not running away from me."

"Well Darlin, I couldn't see anyone runnin away from someone as beautiful as you." I smiled and blushed brightly, as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Oh and she blushes too." He chuckled again. I cursed my blush and looked out the window, at a loss for words with the new flirtatious Jasper. It wasn't new to him, but it sure was to me.

The ride was quick, as it had been last time, and this time I didn't bother inviting him in, I needed to be alone, to think about my goodbyes with my now lost family… before Charlie got home and gave me the 600 questions and a sturdy talk about how much to medicine to take and when to take it.

I was disappointed in myself, I had never abused any kind of medicine before, and I would never do it again.

I decided to write about my experience with my other dimensional family, so I would never forget. Although I found it impossible, I may start to blend the two families, and I didn't want to do that. They weren't the same people after all.

At quarter to six I was frying up some fish, Charlie came in looking surprised I was home.

"Ok Dad I know you probably want to throttle me, or give me the don't abuse medicine talk, but I already know… I have no idea what got into me, but I was not trying to hurt myself. I was feeling sorry for myself, and I needed sleep badly, so I figured if I took a couple swigs it would help, I didn't think about overdosing and I am so sorry."

Charlie looked at me for several minutes, eyeing me suspiciously, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Ok Bells, just don't ever do that again, the fact that you were in a coma again, was a very scary déjà vu." I nodded and apologized again, before setting the table. "And call your mother, she said she was going to come here if you weren't out of your coma by tomorrow morning." I nodded, saying I would call her as soon as supper was done.

The rest of the night went fine, my Mom gave me the lecture and I apologized profusely. Knowing that it had to be scary to find out her daughter was in a coma again.

By the time I shut my lights out, I was balling once again, nights would be the worst, Edward would hold me every night, and being alone in my room, laying in the dark, made me feel beyond lonely. The pain was a little better, the fact that I knew it was real, and that somewhere Edward really did love me, as I loved him.. Knowing that he was real, even though we could never be together, it brought tremendous peace to me. Now I just had to get over the ache of missing him. I didn't want to think of him as dead because he wasn't, I just needed to figure out how best to deal with it.

I only slept for an hour or two that night, my crying and tossing and turning finally made me give up. I got up at 5 in the morning and had a long bath. I thought of this new Jasper, he was so free spirited, something that I only saw once with the other Jasper and that was on the Baseball field before James and his coven showed up. I liked this Jasper, I could see myself becoming easy friends with him…. If he would allow that.

Charlie was gone when I made my appearance downstairs, he had left a note saying that he had to leave early, I hadn't even heard him leave… the man was quiet.

After eating my nutritional pop tart I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out the door. It was a warm day with lots of overcast. As I pulled into the school I could hear a loud rumble. I got out and looked around, there parking beside my car, was Jasper on a 2010 FJR1300A Motorcycle. It was silver and sleek, Jasper looked like a god. It wasn't until he was stopped, helmet removed, bike turned off, and I seen his cocky grin, that I remembered he could read my emotions which were probably full of lust.

My face went beet red and I started to walk away, with a small 'hi Jasper' since I didn't want to be rude. "Hello Sugar… so you like my ride?" he asked, while easily keeping up with me. I scoffed at him

"Oh I think you already know the answer to that." I said in a mumble. Jasper laughed loudly.

"Your right, I could feel the lust rollin' off you a mile away Darlin'." He said lowly and close to my ear. I felt horrified. How could I even think that way, when I have barely even said goodbye to Edward. I felt awful, I was the monster… not them. "Hey Darlin' I didn't mean to upset you." Said Jasper's regretful voice, as he put his hand on my shoulder, pushing calmness to me.

"No, it wasn't you, don't worry about it, its all good." I told him. "I better get to class." I said as I walked past my locker and into my first class of the day, where Alice was. This time I didn't expect her to be like _My _Alice. I knew she wasn't. She may be similar, but never my best friend.

"Hey Bella." Said Alice in a quiet voice. I nodded to her as I sat down. I didn't have to be Jasper, to feel the tension between us.

"I seen Edward when I was in my two day coma… I got to tell him goodbye." I told her, hoping to ease her.

Alice's eyes opened wide. "Wow, well that's good isn't it?" She questioned.

"Yeah as good as it can be. I got to say goodbye to Alice too, she was… is my best friend. I told them about the difference. Japer tensed when I told him that you were with Edward. It seems so different, Alice and Jasper are always together, but then again this Jasper is a lot different than the other one." I knew I was rambling, but I felt alright telling her, I hoped telling her everything made her realize that I was not trying or wanting to get between them. _My Edward_ was different, and couldn't read my mind, that fact alone showed me how different they really were.

"Wow, I don't know how you are handling it so well Bella." Alice said looking at me with pity. I chuckled humorously.

"I didn't think I could get through it, until I got to see them again and say goodbye, when I knew without a doubt it wasn't a dream, and that somewhere in a different dimension, That My Edward loves me just as much as I love him, even though we will never be together, we will always share that love." As I said it, I could feel the truth in my words, and it made me smile. Feeling lust for someone else, would not hurt Edward, nor would it hurt me if he found someone else, we didn't choose not to be together, it was out of our hands, and we had to make the best out of it.

"Wow, well I mean I guess I cant be upset about that, its not my Edward your referring to, its yours. Even though it sounds messed up, I completely get it. I'm glad you got to say goodbye to your Edward, Bella."

"Thanks Alice, so am I." I smiled at her, feeling better. She may never be my best friend Alice, but I think we could be close.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends." She said smiling at me. I laughed loudly at that covering my mouth. Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"My Alice said that same thing when we first met." Alice's eyes widened then she laughed too.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and it was Friday. I had pretty much slept through my first week of school. I walked out to my car, only to see Jasper leaning against his bike, his legs crossed at the ankles looking more than a little comfortable, and really hot… stop thinking it Bella, the man can feel those naughty feelings!!! Jasper smiled as he seen me coming, and I did everything in my power to make my heart slow the fuck down…. Too late, cue cocky assed grin.

"Hello Darlin'. I was wonderin if you would like to go for a ride." Jasper asked, while keeping total eye contact.

"Umm, I kinda have my car here." I pointed at my car which was right beside him.

"Yes Darlin' I know, I could drop you back off here after… or you could drop it off first." I thought about it for a minute. I wondered why he was wanting to spend time with me. "Your curious as to why I wanna spend time with you." He stated. "Well you are the only person out of the family, who knows what we are Sugar, and I have to feel my family's lust and love for each other every day, it would be nice to spend time with someone outside of all the couples, who I don't have to hide from." Well when ya put it that way. I smiled brightly at him.

"I would love to Jasper, but let me drop my car off first, and leave a note for my overbearing over protective father." Jasper chuckled and nodded. By the time I pulled into the driveway, Jasper was already there. I made quick to go inside and write a note. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of comfy Lulu Lemon black stretchy pants, with a zip up hoodie. Kept my hair in my ponytail and ran out, locking the door behind me.

Jasper stood up as I walked over to him. I was about a foot away and stopped. He closed the distance and reached a hand behind me. Slowly he pulled my hair elastic out, the silk strands fell over my shoulders. He ran his fingers through my hair brushing it out. My heartbeat was beating erratically, my breathing picked up. My eyes closed on there own accord as his cold digits worked there magic, then they were gone and something was being put over my head. I opened my eyes to the helmet half on, and Jasper with a smirk. Damn, he kept doing that to me.

"Ok Darlin' get on." He said after he was already on. I grabbed a hold of his one shoulder and hoisted myself up, I straddled my legs around him, and wrapped my arms around his mid section loosely. "You are gonna have to hold on tighter than that Sweets." Said Jasper as he grabbed my hands and entwined them with each other, tightly against his lower midsection. Once Jasper started the motorcycle, I tightened my thighs around him. I had never been on a motorcycle before, and I was both thrilled, and scared. As we pulled onto the street Jasper yelled back. "Don't worry Bella, your safe with me." I smiled at that and nodded.

I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care, it felt good, just to get away, with someone who knew all my secrets and in return, I knew all… well some, of his.

**Hmm I am getting more into this story! Please Review tell me what you think!! Good Bad Horrible!! It don't matter. Let me know!!**


	6. Ch6 Starting Over!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters! **

**Enjoy!**

Ch6 Starting Over!

Bella's POV

Jasper drove for awhile, down winding roads, and over high hills, he drove fast, but also very sturdy. I felt safe with my hands clasped tightly in front of him. When Jasper finally stopped, my breath left my lungs in a whoosh. We were on a high cliff with a massive waterfall right beside us. The rushing sound was so loud I could barely hear myself think. I peeked over the edge and instantly felt dizzy as I watch the water fall below, before I could panic, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me against him. "I told you, your safe with me!" He whispered against my ear, making me shiver.

"Thanks." I said rather breathily. Jasper nuzzled his nose against the pulse point of my neck and nodded minutely, before pulling me back, and then slowly moving away from me. "This place is beautiful." I told him, after my brain caught up with me. It was so much better than the meadow with _My Edward_. The feeling was so serene and peaceful. I sat down and lay on my stomach so I could peek over the edge, and not feel like I may fall off, and Jasper lay beside me. The silence was not deafening it was comforting. I had been in such a out of control tail spin since I had gotten to Forks, that it was nice to just soak in the peacefulness. I felt so calm.

"So Darlin' since you are the only one that knows about this place…. Besides me, I would like for you to refrain from thinking about it around Edward." I looked at him surprised, it was hard to remember Edward could read my mind.

"Of course, I will try my best." I mumbled, getting lost in his honey colored eyes. Jasper moved closer and leaned into me, his cool breath against my ear.

"That's all I ask sugar." I shivered and smiled shakily. This man was seriously going to give me a heart attack. I thought to myself as my heart beat frantically. Jasper smirked at my reaction before standing up and pulling me with him before walking back over and standing at the edge, his feet half over. "I'm gonna jump in, be back in a few." My eyes widened, but before I could say anything, he jumped, arms out and body arched, he looked like he was flying. He woo hooed on the way down, then the mist from the waterfall was so thick, that I couldn't see him, I stepped back further not wanting to get dizzy again. The second he was out of sight, I started to panic, it was so high up, what if he gets hurt. My breathing quickened as my chest heaved, and I just stood there, frozen.

"Jasper." I croaked after what felt like the longest minute in history. That's when two cold, and wet arms wrapped around me. I squealed, and tried to turn around but couldn't budge. I heard Jaspers laugh and instantly relaxed. "You scared me." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"I told you I'd be right back." He said with humor in his voice, and squeezing me a little tighter. That's when I realized, he was soaked, and now the whole back of me was too. I was thankful that I was wearing dark clothes.

"Your soaked." I growled feeling annoyed. "Let me go." I struggled but he wouldn't move, and his laughter rang out. I stopped struggling and stood still, not amused at all. Finally after his laughing settled he loosened his grip.

"Now we're both wet." He said as he grabbed my hand and started walking towards his bike. "Lets get you home, your probably hungry." as if on cue, my stomach growled loudly and I blushed furiously. "That's what I thought." Said Jasper before getting on the bike and passing me, my helmet. I put it on and got on behind him, groaning as I could feel his wet clothes soak through the front of my pants and shirt. Jasper laughed again, and if his laugh wasn't so sexy, I might have gotten angry.

The ride back seemed quicker than the ride there. Before I knew it, Jasper had me dropped off and I was running up stairs for a hot shower, and some dry clothes. My day had gone so well that I felt that maybe my life would get better, maybe just maybe, I could be just as happy, as I was with Edward… maybe not now, and maybe not with Jasper, but someday, with someone.

I woke up to a tapping at my window, it was annoying, and never ending. "Go away, whoever you are." I murmured. Shoving the pillow over my face. The tapping stopped, but then there was a loud screech, kind of like nails on a chalk board. I sat straight up, wide eyed, blinked a few times, and realized it was Jasper, on the tree, outside my window. "Hey asshole, some people need to sleep." I yelled, before my brain mouth filter could kick in. I instantly covered my mouth, wide eyed, feeling horrible. I wasn't usually one for the language. I could hear Jasper laughing through the window, and for once didn't want to hear it. I stood up and stumbled to the window, threw it open then stomped back to my bed laying down once again.

"Well Darlin' I think its safe to say that you are not a morning' person." He chuckled. "Your Dad left an hour ago, you have the whole place to yourself, and here you are…asleep." He says before sitting on the bed beside me, stretching his long legs out, and leaning his back against my headboard. I huffed and silently counted to ten trying not to snap again. I looked at the clock and groaned.

"It's six in the morning, on a Saturday Jasper, why on earth did you think it would be okay to wake me up this early?" I asked dryly. Jasper shrugged and looked down at me, his eyes piercing my own.

"Truthfully, I wanted to see you, and I thought watching you sleep might be a little creepy." I remembered Edward doing just that, and smiled a little, the memory didn't hurt, it was quite peasant. "What are you thinking?"

I shrugged and took a breath. "Well Edward used to do that all the time, I didn't find out till about two months after he started, I actually didn't find it creepy… and it's a hell of a lot better than getting woken up at six on a Saturday." I teased, elbowing him in the thigh lightly. Jasper chuckled.

"Well then Miss Bella, I am gonna have to keep that in mind." I blushed again at the thought of him watching me sleep. I didn't know which was worse having someone read my thoughts or read my emotions… right now I'm trying hard not to let him know the lustful thoughts I am thinking, but the grin on his face, says he knows. I huff again, before rolling to my side, away from him.

"I'm going back to sleep, so quiet you." I tell him with a yawn, and close my eyes. I don't even hear him respond as I rush off to dream land once again, this time though my dream is not so innocent

"_Tell me what you want Bella." Pants Jasper as he hovers above me, his cool breath running along my heated skin. I try to speak but my words wont come out as he catches one of my nipples between his hard lips. I moan and writhe beneath him. Looking down I realize, I'm completely naked, and Jasper is dressed although his shirt is un tucked, and his hair is a mess from my hands. _

"_You have too many clothes on Jasper… take them off." I moan as his hand slides between my legs, and grazes my most sensitive spot. I arch into him, needing more. I can feel my frustration grow, from the lack of friction. "Please Jasper, Please touch me, I need you to touch me." I beg, my voice is strained. Then his hand is there, not just feather light anymore, but hard, and perfect. I cant help but rub myself against him, I grab his arm for something to hold onto, as I can feel myself getting closer and closer, then just as I'm about to hurdle over the edge everything stops …_

My eyes shoot open and I am panting, I look over and there is Jasper wide eyed, and black eyed, oh god of course the empath has to be here to feel that. I groan and feel my face begin to heat and spread down my neck. Covering my face I try to will the tears away, both from embarrassment and from frustration. I was so close. I feel Jasper shift and move from the bed, but don't look up. "I uh- I better go Darlin', I'll - uh see you later." I don't say anything, feeling even more humiliated, _he's disgusted by me. _I think to myself, feeling horrified. Waiting for him to leave so I can cry.

"Hey now Darlin' stop thinkin' like that." Jasper says from behind me, pulling me against him, my back to his front. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, if anything I should be, I never should have touched you when you were sleeping I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair. That stumped me. Huh?

"What do you mean you touched me?" I asked with a shaky voice. Jasper took a deep breath and it whooshed out.

"Its just that, you were begging me too, and I could feel your frustration, feel how badly you needed it Bella, Oh Darlin I'm so sorry." His forehead now resting against my shoulder, as he apologizes. My face feels like its about to pop off from all the blood rushing to it.

"Oh god I said that out loud." I mumble wishing like hell I was still sleeping, and wishing even more that Jasper didn't feel bad, it felt so damn good, and that's why it started feeling so real… it was real. The thought of Jasper touching me, was starting to make the embarrassment subside, and the lust to come back. "Don't apologize Jasper, it - it felt good." I stuttered out, wishing I had more experience and more confidence for these kind of conversations. Jasper tensed for a second then he pulled me closer, I could feel his erection pressing into my lower back. My heart began to race, and I could feel my juices starting to flow. Jasper ran one of his hands down my stomach and the other just below my breast.

"Let me finish you off Darlin' I want to make you cum." He said huskily in my ear. I moaned in response, not able to speak. "Tell me you want me to." He growled softly into my ear.

I moan again and whisper. "I want you to." Jasper shudders behind me and slips his hands down the front of my loose fitting shorts. His other hand travels to one of my breasts plucking my nipple. I moan and feel him touch my clit lightly, I jump in shock, and then instantly melt into him. My breathing is erratic, and I cant help but move my lower body against his hand. "More please more Jasper." I beg Jasper slips his hand farther back and enters me while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I scream out and start to shake, feeling so close.

"Your so wet for me Darlin' so fuckin' tight," he growls as he kisses up my neck, and sucks on my earlobe. His voice being the push I needed and I convulse and scream his name as my orgasm takes control of me. Jasper holds me up as I come down from my high, and I am melted into his hard body. After several minutes, he lays me down and kisses my forehead. "I need to hunt." He tells me as I smile and start to fall asleep. My last thought being Edward, and how fast is too fast to move on… with that thought I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Okay! There you go guys! Hope you liked the lil lemons…. Is it too soon, should I cool them off a bit?**

**Enjoy! And please please please Review!**


	7. Ch7 Confusion!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Guys! I'm Just Having Fun!**

Chapter 7: Confusion!

Jasper's POV

I was laying beside Bella's sleeping form, as she writhed and moaned beside me, her leg was hitched up over my hips, we were facing each other, her moist lips slightly parted as her heart beat wildly in her chest. I could smell her sweet arousal, and the lust was rolling off of her in waves.

"You have too many clothes on Jasper… take them off." She moans out. Oh god she is dreaming about me, I for sure thought it was about _her Edward_ . My control was slipping, I wanted nothing more than to lick suck and nibble on her heaving breasts. "Please Jasper, please touch me, I need you to touch me." She moans out as she moves her hips against my thigh, frustration evident even if I wasn't an empath.

So before I could talk some sense into myself, I quickly move my hand over her covered center, Bella throws her head back and moans loudly, as I rub her clit roughly, and quickly. I can feel her getting closer, I know it will only take a little longer, her eyes start to flutter and I pull away quickly wondering what the hell I'm doing, to a sleeping woman.

I tried to excuse myself, needing to rub one out… badly, but then I feel her emotions change from embarrassment to self loathing, and humiliation. She thought I didn't want her, was she insane. I quickly went to her, as she stood at the other side of her bed, I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her, then apologize for groping her in her sleep. The vixen surprised me as humiliation left the building and I got a very strong dose of lust once again, so I threw judgment out the window once again and asked her is I could help her finish. She agreed and I greedily shoved my hand down her panties, feeling her slick folds. She was a goddess. After Bella had a strong orgasm, I lay her back down, and told her I needed to hunt, which was partly true, I did need to hunt, but before anything else, I needed to have a release of my own, it was getting painful.

I run out to the trees by her place, I quickly undid my jeans and pulled my cock out, to stroke it wildly, while licking and sucking my fingers on my other hand, that was still fresh with Bella's juices, she tasted like heaven. I stroked myself quickly and violently, with images of Bella writhing in my arms. My orgasm came quick, and was so powerful I had to bite my arm to keep from roaring out wildly. After that, I ran deep into the forest, to find a couple deer, and feed before I would go back to see Bella. My control was great, and I didn't fear losing control with her, but I wanted to be cautious there was no point getting cocky, when someone's life was on the line.

When I came back to Bella's house later on that day, I could feel the regret and confusion rolling off of her, she regret earlier, I had a feeling she would, it was too soon for her to move on, and if I wasn't so selfish earlier, I would never have put her in that situation. I pulled into the driveway and jumped off my bike. I could hear Bella's heart begin to pound wildly as her anxiety spiked. Growling at myself I quickly knocked on her door. She opened it with a red face. "Oh stop feeling so anxious Darlin, I know it was too soon for you earlier, it was my own damn fault, I should have left before anything happened okay." I said in in a light tone with a smile. "I promise to keep my hands off from now on Sugar." I added as I leaned closer and kissed the top of her head.

Bella looked down and nodded. "I'm really sorry about that Jasper, I- I know I like you, but it really is way too soon." She spoke quietly.

"Don't apologize Bella, the feeling is mutual, and trust me I have time to wait." Bella laughed at that, and she calmed immensely. "Now would you like to go for a ride today, or do you wanna hang around the house and watch a movie. Bella's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"Alice said you wanted to bring me over to the house?" She said in more of a questioning tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn pixie, she always does that." I mumbled. "Well I guess we are going to the house, if she seen it… then it must be so." Bells snickered and nodded.

"Yup see no matter what universe I'm in she is a meddling pixie." I laughed at that, agreeing with her, Alice really was a meddling pixie, sometimes it pissed me off, but other times it was endearing, just like any other sister I guess.

We arrived at my home a short time later, Bella's warm body pushed up against mine the whole way, I couldn't get over how warm and inviting her body felt against mine, I would give her all the time in the world because I knew deep down, Bella and I belong together.

Edward looks over with one eyebrow raised, obviously hearing my thoughts. _Stay the fuck out of my head_ I think viciously. Edward rolls his eyes, but looks away quickly. I had a hard time with Edward's mind reading ability, no matter how long I have lived with him, I still hate that he digs inside my head, I block him as best I can, but when I'm not paying attention, he slithers into my head once again, pulling my personal thought's out and thinking he has a right to them.

I could see and feel Bella's anxiety, when she realized Edward was here, I wondered if it was because he could read her mind, or if it was because she missed _Her Edward_. "You okay Darlin?" I whispered in her ear, a small smile plays on her lips as she nods slightly, the tension seeming to leave her.

I can hear Alice squeal from upstairs, before she races down and launches herself at me, I roll my eyes and pat her head before untangling myself from her. Alice then pulls Bella into a tight hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy you came, Jasper kept changing his mind, so I didn't know for sure." I snickered and Alice turned a lethal glare on me. I loved to change my mind and mess up Alice's visions, it got annoying between the mind reader and the future teller, so I made sure to confuse them as much as possible.

"Of course, Alice. I-I'm just glad we can be friends." Bella told her, as a sudden hit of sadness rolled off of her. I then realized that she was missing _Her Alice_. I rubbed her shoulder encouragingly, trying hard not to use my empathy to change her mood.

"Oh Bella, me too, I just know I'm going to love you." Alice says smiling brightly. Edward then comes over and wraps his arm around Alice and pulling her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again." Bella smiled brightly, and not a hint of jealousy only a small amount of sadness, it was a relief.

"You too Edward." She said in a small voice.

"Would you like to see my room Bella?" I asked reaching out for her hand.

Bella nods enthusiastically. "That would be great." She tells me excitedly. Taking my cold hand in her warm one.

I smiled back at her, glad she was being genuine and led her to the third story of the house, it was my little suite, since I was the only single one in the house, they gave me a bigger space and lots of privacy.

Once we opened the soundproof door, to my floor Bella's eyes widened. (You may wonder, why do I have soundproof walls since I can hear everything anyway, but at least with it soundproofed, the emotions aren't as strong, and there voices are more muffled… hey its better than nothing.)

My main room had a suede couch and matching love seat in dark browns. A projection television that took up most of one wall. I had rodeo pictures, and horse pictures, and my coffee table was glass, and there was a ceramic horse holding it up with its back. Bella ran her fingers along the back of my couch, humming quietly. "I love the feel of this." She murmured. I walked over and opened my bedroom door that was on the far wall.

"And this is where the magic happens Darlin." I drawled. Bella blushed as she walked over and tentatively peeked inside. Her shoulder brushing against my chest. Causing me to stifle a groan, as warmth shot through me. Bella gasped as she looked around.

I had a large bed in the middle of the room, with a zebra print quilt on my bed, and satin sheets and pillows, the bed frame had four large posts that reached high and had black satin curtains tied to each post. There were two black night tables one on each side, and a matching large dresser. My walk in closet went through to a massive bathroom, with a Jacuzzi bath tub and separate shower. Alice and Esme had decorated it for me, and I loved it, it was my sanctuary. "Oh my god, this is the most amazing room I have ever seen." She breathed walking back into my bedroom, after checking out my bathtub.

"I would have thought the bathroom would be your favorite." I mused. Bella giggled nervously and shook her head.

"No way, this bedroom is amazing Jasper, I seriously want nothing more than to crawl all over that bed and pass out." After she said this her face flushed and she looked down. I could feel embracement rolling off her once more.

"Oh well don't let me stop you, I'll just leave you too it." I joked, raising a single eyebrow. Bella rolled her eyes at me and chuckled, before walking back out to my main room, and sitting on my couch.

"So are we gonna watch a movie in here?" She asked. I smiled widely and nodded. Seeing Bella in my space, gave me nothing but happiness. I walked over and picked out a movie, putting it in before sitting beside her. Bella fidgeted nervously for several minutes. I knew she was trying to decide whether or not to move closer to me, so instead of waiting I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close, she stiffened for a second before relaxing against me, her head against my shoulder. I kept my hand on her shoulder, and made sure to keep a close 'eye' on her emotions, making sure not to cross a line.

**There ya go, hope you guys enjoy!**


	8. AN SORRY AGAIN!

**Ugh hey everyone, I know it has been forever, buut... lets just say i would love to throw my computer clear across the room... its broken down... again. I cant believe i have only had it for less than a year and yet it refuses to cooperate with me... on top of that i am writing my own novel on the side, slowly but surely... they are all my characters and I am falling in love with them dearly, thank god i have a backup drive i save to... So between un cooperating computers and my lovely novel coming into shape, i have been forced to put my stories on hold! Damn i hate saying that, I promise that as soon as i am up and running again i will take the time to re aquaintence myself with my amazing readers and my fanfic stories... Please dont curse me i promise to be back and finish them all...**

**And thank you so much for all your reviews, i read them all, i may not respond often, but i honestly love to hear everyones positive and helpul messages, please take care and i will be back!**


	9. Ch8 Midnight Awakening, and Impatiently

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all! I just like to play!**

Chapter 8: Midnight Awakening, and Impatiently Waiting!

BPOV

I easily leaned against Jasper as he picked out a movie, and another... what you may ask, were the movies called? Were they about? Or were they any good... and all I can say is I have no freaking idea, because leaning up against Jasper, feeling his comforting arm around me, lulled me into an oblivious state.

It was some time later... or maybe it was only ten minutes later, I felt Jasper picking me up, and placed me on an incredibly soft, and poofy surface... I knew it was his amazing bed, and rolled over quickly, to get even more comfortable. I really did try to wake myself up, to apologize for wrecking our movie day, but it had been so long since I had felt so comfortable, and sleep was way to good to pass up. The last thing I remember before falling deeper, was breathing in Jasper's intoxicating scent from the pillow that was cradling my head.

"Bella, Darlin' your gonna have to wake up." Came a soft purr, close to my ear. The vibration tickled, causing an unexpected giggle to escape my throat, as I rubbed my ear against my shoulder. "Darlin' wake up." Said the voice once again, this time a little louder, and clearer. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. The room I was in was pitch black, only a small square of light, that was close to my face. It took me a full minute to realize it was Jasper waking me up, and the square of light was my cell phone.

"Hmm what time is it." I mumbled, scrubbing at my eyes, trying to wake up.

"It's midnight, and the police chief, aka your father, is on the phone." I could feel my eyes widen, before grabbing the phone from Jasper's outstretch hand.

"Ah crap I'm so sorry Dad, I was watching movies, and fell asleep. I had every intention of calling and letting you know where I was... I'm so sorry." I rambled on and on to a very silent Charlie.

"Now listen here Bella, I know that you are eighteen and that you are not a child... but you are my daughter and living under my roof, which means a little consideration would be nice." I cringed and sat up, feeling horrible for worrying my father like that.

"Oh man I know Dad, it was really horrible of me to worry you... listen I will get a ride home right now okay...?"

"No no... it's too late and everyone is most likely tired around there, that equals to unsafe driving, just be sure to let me know next time... and there better not be any funny business going on over there Bella." I knew the funny business he mention was about sex, and I felt myself flush, thinking of Jasper's bringing me to orgasm only that morning in my own room.

"No funny business." I mumbled back, before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up.

"Well Isabella, what exactly does funny business entail?" Came Jasper's amused voice, I couldn't see him in the now pitch black room, but I threw a pillow in the direction of his voice, and gave growl, before grabbing another pillow from the other side of the bed, and lay back down.

"I cant believe how long I slept!" I exclaimed. "Your bed is so comfortable." I then said in a smaller voice.

"Mhmm." Came Jasper's voice, I could feel and hear him stretch out beside me.

"So why do you have a bed... since you don't sleep and all?" I questioned curiously... I remembered Edward hadn't had a bed until him and I had started seeing each other.

"Well I may not sleep, but with my room pitch black, and my eyes closed, I can get so close, it's almost as if I am sleeping." I could hear the longing in his voice, the longing for just a little reprieve. I nodded in understanding, thinking of the night I took NyQuil, just to get that little reprieve. I could feel my eyes getting heavy once more, and allowed them to close. I felt a small cold pressure near my hairline, and a small "Goodnight Beautiful." Before I fell asleep once more. A sleep that was not only dreamless, but incredibly peaceful.

JPOV

A month, a full month of spending time with Bells, and my damn balls were not only blue... but I was pretty damn sure they were one second away from falling directly off my body.

"Holy fuck Sper, you are driving me crazy, do you realize that your thoughts are practically screaming into my head." Came Edwards annoyed voice.

I huffed and chucked a book at his head. "Shut the fuck up Edwardo... if you stayed out of my head, we would not have a problem." Alice looked between us glaring.

"Okayyy Jasper the truth is, your empathic powers are leaking out to everyone around you. Which means we are all feeling sexually aroused, frustrated, annoyed, lustful, and in pain... so that is why we are all snapping at each other. Look I get that you two decided to be... ah... good friends before anything else, but we are suffering too, so stop taking it out on us."Was her rant, If I could blush, I would be as red as a tomato... or Bella for that matter.

"I'm really sorry guys." I mumbled. Edward grumble, and Alice smiled sweetly.

"Now go fucking rub one out, before I attack my wife for the hundredth time today." Edward said while glaring at me. I slumped away before making a rude comment back, it was my own damn fault for making everyone so edgy. I grabbed my helmet and keys and took off out my door.

I grabbed my bike, and shot off towards my waterfall, to clear my head... and rub one off like ass hat suggested. Half way there my shirt pocket began to vibrate... I knew it was Bells, and as much as I wanted to answer her call, and go to her, I just couldn't right that moment. I was too wound up, and too frustrated, the last thing I needed was for her to think it was her fault.

In this month, we got very close, first we started off with favorite colors, which progressed to food, and music and love. It had only been a couple days before when sex was inevitably brought up.

"_So tell me Bells, have you been with anyone?" I asked gently, we were at our favorite spot, staring at __the waterfalls, and I kept my eyes away, since I knew her face was red,I could feel the embarrassment roll off of her. "Ah Bella I am sorry, it wasn't my intention to embarrass you." I mumbled. I could see her shake her head at the corner of my eye._

"_No no, its fine, I uh, I'm still a virgin." She mumbled the last part, like she was ashamed, I was a little surprised, thinking back to the beginning of our interesting friendship. The way she came apart in my arms._

"_That is nothing to be ashamed of Bella... don't ever think otherwise." She gave me a small smile and we both looked back out to the waterfall. _

_I could feel her turmoil, and knew what she was going to ask, it took her a good ten minutes before she worked up the courage. "Uhm, what about you?" I chuckled a little and lay on my stomach to stare down at the misting water._

"_Well I've been around for some time Darlin' and soon after I was changed, my maker Maria was my... well back then I considered her my lover, but now that I've lived I know I was her pet..." I scoffed remembering my newborn life it was nothing short of hell with all the anger, and blood lust that was around all the time. "After her, there was one other that I was with for a small while... her name is Tanya Denali, and with my empathy, she was just too high strung for me." I chuckled at the memory of telling Tanya just that, the woman screeched like a soap opera. "Other than that, there was a couple uh one night stands, but its been... oh man... over thirty years I guess, since I have been with anyone, sexually." I could feel Bella's surprise, as well as feel my own, I hadn't realized it was that long until just that moment._

_Bella snickered and sat up on her knees and patted me on the back. "Well I don't know about you, but thirty years you could almost consider yourself a virgin all over again." I coughed out a laugh and shook my head. Bella was warming up to me, and when she made comments like that, it made my heart warm._

I pulled up to the falls, with a small smile, remembering that day, it was one of our longest, and best. After getting off, and walking to the edge, I pulled my cell from my pocket, and sure enough had a missed call from Bella, we actually spent pretty much every day together, but the last few, I had been avoiding her a smidgen. I was just so sexually frustrated, and frustrated with being so frustrated. I wished more than anything that Bella's friendship was enough for me, but it just wasn't, and it wasn't that I was just greedy... it was that the more we were around each other, the more I could feel her lust, which, of course, triggered my own.

She would jump on my bike, wrap her arms around me, her legs cradling me, and her lust surrounding me like a cocoon. It was always a mixture of lust and embarrassment, the embarrassment was most likely because she knew I could feel her lust.

So I figured, maybe a couple days apart, I could get myself under control, so that I did not rush her, the last thing I wanted was to rush her, or make her regret anything again.

BPOV

I was laying in my bed, feeling so bored, and a littler unnerved. I knew that Jasper had no ties to me, and he did not have to answer to me, and hell if he didn't want to take me to the falls than I had no room to feel upset... but it didn't stop me from feeling just that.. upset, hurt, and so friggin confused. We were pretty much inseparable this past month. Spending almost every day together. My feelings were growing for him, and quickly. We laughed a lot, and I felt it so easy to joke around with him. It was never a comparison between Jasper, and My Edward, neither was better than the other, they were both amazing, and if I had to choose between them it would most likely kill me... so I was just so very thankful that I didn't have to.

Laying on my bed, staring at my stupid non ringing cell phone, I felt truly scared... scared that he was having second thoughts, or maybe he just though I was so not worth the trouble, or maybe I wasn't mature enough for him... maybe I wasn't mature enough for him. His body was changed at 24 years of age (**Okay I know that may not be right, I just chose an age! Roll with it peeps! LOL**) I was a mere 18 years old. I groaned throwing an arm over my eyes, thinking too much was giving me a headache, and laying around pouting was doing nothing for me, so I got up and decided to take myself for a run, I still wasn't at my full potential since my coma, so jogging was a good thing for me.

Grabbing some joggers, runners, and an i-pod and I took off ramming my cell phone in my back pocket... you know just in case.

_I love you much too much  
I love you much too much  
I love you much too much  
Must be some gluttonous fuck  
I love you much too much  
Too much_

Well I'm drawn in the smoke  
And I'm starting to choke  
As I pull on my coat  
With this lighter I hold  
Oh it's the flame that's delivering another fine dose  
Of that sweet sweet smoke

I was belting out 100 Monkey's Smoke, as I was running, my favorite band as of late, and I could feel sweat beading on my forehead, the street was empty, and by the time I got home, I was feeling good, the jog and endorphins was just what I needed to get me outta my funk. I walked inside still singing my music, Charlie had gone fishing for the day, and I was going to make the best of it... dammit. So I plugged my i-pod into my stereo in my room, and stripped down, dancing into the washroom where I jumped in a nice shower, it felt good, my mood changed drastically, and I decided jogging should be in my schedule everyday.

Singing in the shower was new, but damn I just felt so free at that moment.

Speaking of free, Tom Petty, was belting that out, and I started right along with him.

_And I'm free, free falling,_

_Yeah I'm free, free falling_

_All the vampires' walkin through the valley_

As soon as I sang vampires, I broke into soft giggles, "if only Tom knew the truth." I laughed to myself, while rinsing the conditioner from my hair, and then jumping out with a huge smile on my face. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair, walking naked to my room.

"Whats so funny Darlin'?" Came Jasper's voice, who was laying on my bed. I let out a little squeal, and covered my freakin' nakedness. Jasper let out a chuckle, his eyes roaming over me, like I was still naked. I scooted over to my music, that was now blaring, Adele- Rolling in the Deep. Once I pushed stop on my i-pod, the silence turned to suffocation, and for a moment, I felt unsure, until Jasper patted the bed beside him, and gave me one of his heart stopping smiles. I melted and walked over to my bed. Jasper opened up the covers, so I could crawl in underneath them, such a gentleman. "You didn't answer me." He murmured.

I had to think back to his question. _What was so funny_ "Oh uh, Tom Petty... Vampires in the Valley... if only he knew the truth..." I giggled again, and Jasper also let out a small chuckle himself. "So you decided to come visit did ya." I said in a joking tone, but couldn't hide the little stab of hurt that came along with it... and of course being the empath he was... he felt it too.

"Ah damn Bells, don't even try to feel hurt... please Darlin'... its just that... ugh." He groaned and scrubbed his face, most definitely fighting an internal battle. "The more time we spend together." He finally murmured. "The more your... uh... lust shows, and as strong as I am holding back at blood lust... I am nowhere near as good with sexual lust." He purred the last part, right beside my ear... which of course made me shiver, and that lust he was just talking about, spiked up. My face heated, and I covered it with a pillow... the internal, battle inside me began to rage.

Jasper grabbed the pillow from my face, and tucked it under my head once more. "You know it wouldn't be so bad, if you weren't so damn perfect..." I murmured, like a petulant child. Jasper let out a loud bark of a laugh, and rolled to his side.

"Well I'll try to keep my perfect hotness under raps, until your ready Miss Bella." He murmured before pulling me closer and tucking me into his side. "Just let me hold you for a little while, that's all I ask." I nodded against his chest, and lay in the comfortable silence with my Jasper. Thinking of him as mine felt so right, and he really was a perfect, slightly dirty, gentleman.

**I'm BAAAACK HEHE Review people, let me know what you think... Sorry for any errors!**


	10. Ch9 The Talk, From a Meddling Pixie!

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

Chapter 9: The Talk, From a Meddling Pixie!

Bella's POV

Jasper left awhile later, after receiving a phone call from Carlisle, he had asked him to go for a hunt, and Jasper agreed. I was a little bummed out, but he promised to come back in a couple hours. I had changed into a pair of nice fitting jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt, that I had from Jacksonville. It was a nice warm day out, and I wanted to soak up the weather, so I decided on a book, and took a blanket to the back yard, so I could read.

I must have been there for a good half hour, getting into Playing With Fire by Gena Showalter (**Gena is a kick ass author guys, and if you haven't read anything by her... get on it already!**! lol) When I heard a slight rustling, then I felt somebody staring at me, my heart started to beat wildly, and I could feel fear spike in my gut, I slowly looked up, fearing for what I might find... and there several feet away was Alice. "Geez Alice, why in the heck did you sneak up on me like that." I growled out, fear turning into indignation.

Alice giggled and flounced forward, sitting across from me on the blanket. "Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself." Bella took a deep breath to calm herself, feeling silly now. "Anyway, we only have like..." She looked down at her watch. "Thirty minutes, so lets get on with it."

I could fee my eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "Get on with what?" I asked curiously. Alice let out a loud sigh, and flopped back onto the blanket.

"Oh Bella, sweet sweet Bella... we need to talk, about a certain blond haired, southerner, that lives under our roof.." She turned to her side to face me. "A certain southerner that is driving us all insane with sexual lust, and a whole lot of frustration." I groaned flopping back onto the blanket myself, covering my face, all the blood in my body rushed to my face, leaving me light headed. "Oh Bella stop beating yourself up... but seriously you gotta deal with it, I mean I am not telling you to rush out and have sex with Jazzy, but there are... other ways to deal with it."

I thought I might die of embarrassment. I could barely talk to other Alice about this stuff, talking to this one was so much worse, the most we talked about was the family, nothing sexual, not even remotely so.

"Wow I don't know if I can talk about this I mumbled."

"Oh silly you don't have to talk, just listen." I rolled my eyes, she really did remind me of My other Alice though. "Anyway, I know that part of you feels guilty about moving on... but you shouldn't, Your Edward, would want you to move on, I know it, He would want you to be happy, not holding back because you don't want to hurt him... and seriously Bella, you deserve to be happy."

I chuckled at how wrong Alice was with the situation, which was funny, since mine was never wrong. "Actually its not about feeling guilty... I- I just don't really know what to do, I have uh... no experience with this kind of stuff, and I am so scared to start with him." I spit out, before I got too embarrassed to say anything.

Alice started to laugh beside me, a loud bell laugh, that made me giggle myself. "Well geez Bella I think this is the first time I was completely wrong..." She said as her laughter died down. "And seriously, all you have to do is say, Oh Jasper I want to do things to you... but I just don't know how... and ohh boy he will show you exactly what to do and how to do it Bella, you just gotta go along for the ride." I couldn't believe we were talking about this. "And if you want to stop at anytime, your emotions will tell him well before you find your voice to do so."

I knew that, I knew he would never do anything that I didn't want to do, and he would never rush me, but damn how would I start something when he was so quick to tell me not to worry, and he would wait as long as it takes... I wish I could just be bold and tell him I want his hands on me... and his lips on my lips. The thought of making a move and planting one on him, makes me feel a little giddy, I wish I could do that... maybe I can, If its dark enough... ugh who am I kidding there would never be the right setting considering how damn shy I am.

"Oops I gotta go, time is up." Alice sang as she jumped up smoothly and straightened her flawless pants. "Later Bella."

"Bye Alice... uh thank you for this um... talk." Alice laughed and nodded, then she was gone, with only a couple leafs floating to the ground to let me know she was there at all.

I tried going back to reading once more, but I kept reading the same sentence over and over, with nothing sinking in, in my mind, I was making a hundred different moves on Jasper, all ending with me making a fool of myself... I lean up to kiss Jasper, and end up kissing his nose... embarrassing, I go to straddle his lap... and knee him in the groin... humiliating, I try to sneak a kiss and he turns only to bash our heads together... cause I'm a klutz. I groan inwardly, and slam my book. Only to jump a mile high, because the man I was just thinking about was standing above me, like a God Statue. I may have yelped a little.

"Dammit Jasper, what is it with you vampires scaring the shit out of me today." Jasper just smiles and shrugs.

"I thought I smelled Alice's scent." He tells me, before pulling me up. "What was she doing here." I quickly busy myself with picking up my blanket, and folding it, trying not to think of the earlier conversation.

"Uh nothing, just girl stuff." I mumble. I could hear Jasper's chuckle behind me. "How was your hunt?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Okay fine, I wont ask about what you talked about... for now." He says as I turn to face him, his hands up in mock surrender. "And my hunt was good, Carlisle and I haven't spent much time together lately, so it was nice." His smile was sincere, and I relaxed as I stood in front of him.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good visit." I murmured. "I'm gonna go put this stuff inside." I finally mentioned after a minute of silence Jasper nods at me and follows me, after yanking the blanket from my hands, with an innocent look.

After disposing of my things Jasper pulls me towards him. My heart rate increases as he wraps his arms around me. I can feel it fluttering in my chest, his nose in my hair, mine against his neck, my nervousness, disappearing with every breath I take. "Hmm." He hums against me, causing me to shiver. "Movie night at my place, with no one falling asleep?" He asks, as he pulls away slightly. I laugh and nod.

"Okay no falling asleep, I promise." I had only been over to the Cullen's a couple times, since Jasper and I mostly spend our time together at the waterfall. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and wrote out a note for Charlie.

_Dad, Going to the Cullen's, I may spend the night, will let you know for sure with a phone call._

_Love Bella_

I had let him know I may spend the night, because there is always a chance I may fall asleep. Jasper read over my shoulder and tsked. "I told you no falling asleep watching movies." I laughed and shrugged.

"Then you better pump me full of energy." I said as I bumped his arm with mine, then walked outside. I locked the door and started walking to my car.

"Uh no way Bells, we are runnin'" And with that, he threw me over his back, and we took off like a bullet. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my legs wrapped around his lower back, I placed my nose in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. With my eyes closed and his smooth movements, it was enticing... I clenched my eyes shut, trying not to let my lusty thought and emotions take over and bother Jasper. Within minutes Jasper slowed down, then stopped. The massive house, standing before us. There was only one vehicle in the driveway, and that was Esme's

"Where is everyone." I asked curiously. Jasper chuckled and grabbed my hand, tugging me through the front door.

"Alice and Edward went to Seattle for a weekend away, and Carlisle and Esme actually went to there Island." My eyes widened at that.

"They have an Island?" I asked incredulously.

Jasper laughed and nodded. "Yup Isle Esme, Carlisle bought it years ago, and they were overdue for a little vacation time." I couldn't believe it, a whole Island... I wanted an Island.

The place was quiet, but still warm. I felt a little nervous being alone with Jasper at the house, but not uncomfortable... never uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go pick a movie." I told Jasper, as he went to order me some Chinese food. He nodded and walked away.

Now here I am, standing in front of his movies, feeling a little bit lost... there was just so much, romance, horror, drama, comedy... what did I want to see... hmmm... by the time the food had gotten there, and Jasper came up, I had finally chosen a movie, 8 Seconds... one I had seen years ago...

"Oh this is a good one." Jasper murmured as he placed it in the player, I was eating an egg roll, and nodded in agreement. There was something about Jasper's suit, that was like being in my own home, just absolute comfort. Jasper played on his guitar, as I ate, which made me want to freakin swoon, and he damn well knew it too, by the smug look on his face.

And when I finished eating, we dimmed the lights and started the movie. It was close to seven, so the sunlight was muted through the windows, causing it to be dark, and seem more intimate. That very familiar tension that I was beginning to know so well, started to build, even as I tried to suppress it. I sat back on the couch, Jasper close to my side, as the starting credits began on the screen.

Jasper was still... really still, his body rigid, and his hands clenched... and I knew I was friggin overpowering even though I was trying my hardest not to. I wished more than anything I could just ease it... somehow. My mind was wandering, and when I finally snapped back to the screen, it was almost half over. It was ridiculous, being around Jasper, and thinking of Jasper, I just couldn't do anything else. I peeked beside me, and Jasper's hands were still clenched, he hadn't moved an inch, hell he hadn't moved a millimeter.

"This isn't working." I mumbled, which made Jasper look at me, his eyes flashed with heat, causing my body to react. This was it, I knew this was it, I had to do something, say something. "I don't know what to do... I'm kinda clueless when it comes to this." I told him, my heart beating wildly, not only at the look he was giving me, but also my unexpected boldness. Then, just like that, Jasper was in full motion, he grabbed my legs, spreading them, and placing me on his lap at the same time, facing him, straddling his hips. I dropped my head back and moaned as my center came into contact with his hardness, then his lips were on me, fist my neck, the coolness of his lips and tongue soothing my overheated body. Then he worked his way up, and finally blessedly they came down onto my own.

I was in my glory, gripping the front of his shirt, holding him to me tightly. "Tell me Bella... tell me what you want... and tell me when to stop." He murmured against my lips, the vibrations making me shiver...

**Dun Dun Dun... he he gotta wait till next Chapter!**

**Review Please!**


	11. Ch10 Welcomed Change!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns It All!**

**LEMONS!**

Chapter 10: Welcomed Change!

Jasper's POV

I was sitting beside Bella, staring at the television, not able to pay attention because the goddess beside me was not only giving off the lusty vibes, but her scent was intoxicating, I could not relax, I could not unclench my hands, I could barely breath... if I did I would surly burst, and grope the hell outta Bella. I could feel her looking at me once again, and tried to act like nothing was wrong... she obviously didn't buy it for a second, since her next words came out soft, and unsure."This isn't working." I was about to panic, worried she would try to tell me she wanted to leave, to never see me again, the insecurity I felt at that moment, was something I had never felt before, and it was a feeling I neither liked, or wanted to get used to, but before I could feel that way too long, her next words came out, and the insecurity dried up so fast I could have just imagined it. "I don't know what to do... I'm kinda clueless when it comes to this." Just like that, full lust and want crashed into me... over me... and I was done for, and so was she.

There was just no way I could hold back now. Before I even knew what I was doing, I pulled her into my lap, her hot little center pushing in my now throbbing erection. Bella threw her head back and moaned, I couldn't hold back, my lips started a small exploration first on her warm neck, I dipped my tongue out, tasting her wild pulse. Then working my way up and finally fitting my lips over hers. Bella began to clutch the front of my shirt in a death grip, her taste on my tongue was delicious, and I vaguely wondered how I ever lived so long without it. I pulled back slightly and spoke against her lips. "Tell me Bella... tell me what you want... and tell me when to stop." I had to say it, before I got too carried away. Bella only nodded slightly, pulling me closer to her once again.

I tried to keep the kiss slow and in check, but damn she was just so sexy, her little moans driving me crazy with need, and the warmth of her skin, making me warmer, I reached back and boldly grabbed her sexy ass, pulling her roughly against my erection, for a second, I was afraid I had hurt her, but then she let out a loud, sexy moan, and her arousal kicked up another notch, her scent drugging me further.

Bella's body started to undulate against me, her pelvis grinding into me, I let out a long moan and she froze in my arms, embarrassment taking shape. "I- I'm sorry." She mumbled, pulling back... or at least she tried to.

I pulled her more firmly against me, and started to grind her against me, in the same slow motions she was doing. "Don't stop Baby, it feels good, no reason to be embarrassed." I told her, Bella hesitantly took over, and it didn't take her long to get the hang of it. My whole body was aflame, my skin over sensitive... it was like I was sitting beside a fire place in the middle of summer at high noon... and for the first time since I had become a Vampire, I felt like I would combust.

Bella's POV

I had never felt so wild before, even though we both knew this was inevitable between us, it was liberating, and oh so breathtaking. It was like my body had taken over for me, like it was on autopilot. I was rocking against him, his hardness making me feel just so good. I had never experienced anything so passionate before, and a slightly familiar pressure in my lower stomach, it felt good, and almost hurt at the same time...

Jasper was gripping my bottom tightly, and I liked it... like really liked it, every time he would soften his grip, only to tighten it again, I would let out a loud moan, a moan I would have been embarrassed by if I wasn't so lost in these new, exciting feelings.

My movements were becoming faster, I needed something extra, something more... I just didn't know what, my frustration was building, and I could feel myself almost at a plateau, like I could not finish, nor could I stop feeling this way. Just as I was about to tell Jasper it wasn't working... there was a whoosh, movement, then I was laying on Jasper's soft plush bed, with him over me, his hips wedged between my own. His eyes were black, and his nose flared... I felt taken aback, worried he may be losing control on his blood lust, but just before I could ask, my smooth Jasper, gave me a half smile.

"No worries Darlin' the only lust I'm feelin' is the lust for your delicious body." And with that, Jasper ground against me, hard, and I cried out, the pleasure so overwhelming, my body becoming a live wire, shaking, I wanted him to touch me, everywhere, my nipples almost hurt from disuse, I wanted skin to skin... I needed skin to skin, my shyness was literally thrown out the window as I grabbed at Jasper's muscle shirt, and ripped it over his head, his body was a work of art, he was toned and smooth, I gently ran my hands down and over his pebbled nipples, feeling his shiver delighted me. "I need to feel more of you." He murmured, and then my shirt was gone, along with my bra. It was so quick I barely had time to register it. Then thankfully, finally, his cool hands were covering my breasts, first lightly, and then more pressure. I arched into him feeling intoxicated, then he was covering one with his mouth, his ice cold tongue swirling, and his teeth took hold and lightly nipped at the tightened peak, as his fingers pinched the other, and just like that my body bolted up, and something snapped inside me, I screamed out in ecstasy, I could feel a gush between my legs, and my whole body continued to vibrate, I could feel something like shocks going through me, delicious little shocks. It was so much more than the orgasm he had given me in my room, everything was so much more.

"That's right Darlin'... ride it out." Jasper whispered into my ear, his cool breath soothing, and just as my body started to calm down, Jasper delved into the front of my pants, and pressed against my clit, I yelled out once again, and another orgasm overtook me. "Mmm that's right." He purred his rock solid erection pressing against my stomach.

By the time my body started to come down, I was a blubbering, sweating, mess... my heart was reminding me of a hummingbird's wings. Jasper's hand was still down my pants, his face in my neck. Breathing in deeply. "Fuck I love seeing and hearing you cum Baby." He growled into my neck, the vibrations causing me to shiver, and at that moment he pressed his thumb against me roughly once again. I gasped and threw my head back, at how good it felt, I was so sensitive... Jasper leaned up, so he could watch my face, his bottom lip firmly between his teeth, and it looked so damn sexy. Then he pushed his thumb against me again, and watched my reaction, his growl that rang through the room, let me know he liked it, liked the way I reacted. "Can I just make you cum over, and over, and over, and over..." He trailed off, as he started to press and massage against me, my over sensitive clit hurt, but felt so good at the same time, my moans getting louder.

"Oh Jasper, oh please." I moaned, my head thrown back.

"What Baby, what do you want." He breathed against my ear. I didn't know how to answer, not for the life of me. I just had no idea, I wanted more, and I wanted him to stop. I wanted it faster, and I wanted it slower. And without another word Jasper pinched my clit... he pinched it. I would have thought it would hurt, I thought I would be pissed at such an action, but oh boy I was too busy being hurled over the edge once more, this time it was like a whole body orgasm, I felt like I was going through a seizure.

"Oh oh god." I moaned out, as my body quaked. Jasper removed his hand from my pants and shoved it down his own, he was groaning above me as I was coming down, and I hesitantly reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm... the arm attached to the hand that he was stroking himself with. Jasper stopped and looked into my eyes. "Let me..." Jasper started to shake his head, but I stopped him with a firm. "I want to." His eyes flashed and he slowly moved his hand, and stayed hovered over me. I gently reached into his loose pants pulled them down until the plump head of his shaft was peaking out there was a small amount of liquid at his tip, and I actually felt my mouth water, then I grasped his hardness, Id never seen or felt a mans penis before, but oh boy I knew he was big, my hand wasn't even close to fitting around him, but he felt so smooth, like velvet...cooled velvet. I stroked him a little, and Jasper moaned leaning more into me. I gripped him a little tighter, and stroked more firmly. "I- let me know if I am doing this wrong." I whispered out, as he leaned his forehead against my own.

Jasper chuckled out, a small shaky smile on his face. "Trust me Darlin' there is no such thing as you doing this wrong." He murmured kissing my lips. "Explore, feel, and do whatever you want... I'm yours." And so I did, at first I started slowly, feeling every inch of him, then I brought my other hand down, to cup his sack, he was so soft, and I loved the feel of him, soon he was thrusting into my hand, his groans filling the space between us, his hands were fisted at my sides, and I was seriously getting into it. I stroked faster, for him, and for me, my body overheating once more, I knew he was getting close, his breathing was becoming ragged, and quick. "So close." he breathed out, "I'm so close Bella, your so good, so warm." Then, he tensed up, his whole body stopped for a quick second, and then he came apart in my arms, in my hands, he shot his cold seed, all over my stomach, and his empathic powers must have been leaking out, because his orgasm, triggered my own, and we were both groaning our releases.

"Wow." I murmured as I slowly let Jasper's semi soft penis go. "That was just... wow." Jasper chuckled as he reached over the side of his bed, and grabbed his muscle shirt... at first I thought he was gonna get dressed and hop up right away, but instead he wiped my stomach where his seed was, and then threw it into a laundry hamper, then he lay down beside me, and pulled me onto him, so my body was laying over his, our naked chests pressed together.

"That was definitely Wow." He finally said as he let out a long sigh. "I have to say Darlin' that you just ruined me for anyone else... so that means there is no leaving me." I giggled at that, feeling a crazy giddy feeling. My whole body was feeling both drained, and alive at the same time.

"I think you ruined me for anyone else too." I said shyly. "So your stuck with me." Jasper laughed and wrapped his arms more tightly around me.

I must have fallen asleep almost instantly, because in the next instant, it was pitch black, and I was now laying on the mattress, not Jasper. "Darlin' you should call your Dad, before he calls you." Came my Jasper's voice right beside me. So I quickly called and left a message, since he didn't answer, and then cuddled up to Jasper once more.

**There you go! I know it was pretty much strictly lemons! Hope you enjoy!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
